Hermoso collar de Cumpleaños
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: ¡Lelouch celebra el cumpleaños de C.C! Vaya manera de hacerlo... Pasen y lean!


**Konichiwa Minna ^^**

**Como hoy es mi cumpleaños y como es más que evidente que ninguno sabe la fecha del nacimiento de nuestra peliverde favorita, pues he aquí mi regalo de cumpleaños. De mi para mi y ustedes OwO. Por cierto esto hace referencia al verdadero día en el que se conocieron, no el 25 de enero xDD.**

**Entonces comenzemos!**

**Hermoso Collar de Cumpleaños**

En la azotea de la escuela Ashford se encontraba un peli negro de ojos morados, quién vestía el uniforme. Este se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, cuestionandose algo que tenía mucho que ver con la persona que le dió el Geass, la muchacha que -aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta- lo cuidaba, la amante de las pizzas y los peluches. La peliverde de ojos miel, que respondía al nombre de C.C. Y es que, sin saber la fecha del cumpleaños de la oji miel decidió celebrarlo el día en que se conocieron, hoy. Pero lo que mantenía a Zero ocupado era el hecho de que regalarle a la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos y es que, si es C.C la "cumpleañera" todo debe ser sumamente especial.

Mientras en la habitación del Lamperouge mayor, se encontraba, más especificamente en la cama, la dueña de los pensamientos del oji morado, ajena a todo lo que pasaba por la mente del susodicho. Durmiendo tranquilamente con la ventana abierta y sus cabellos revueltos, abrazando como usualmente hacía a Cheese-kun. La chica quien no sabía nada de nada, se había dormido esperando a que Lelouch llegará.

Ambos muchachos completamente ajenos al mundo, tenían casi el mismo pensamiento en mente: _Hoy es el día en que nos conocimos._ Claro que para uno tenía más significado que para la otra.

Con todo los pensamientos rondando en su cabeza el peli negro se decidió y levantandose fue a comprar lo que creía sería el mejor regalo para C.C.

Ya siendo de noche, la portadora del Code, se levanto. Observando por todos lados buscando algún rastro del mayor, al final no había ninguna señal de que el hijo de Marianne ubiera estado allí, exceptuando la nota sobre el escritorio.

_"Te espero en la azotea._

_Lelouch_

_PD: Ve con Nunnally, ella sabe que hacer."_

Haciendo caso de la nota, C.C partió a ver a Nunnally, quien al escucharla entrar fue directo al grano.

Onii-sama me pidió que te ayudará a escoger un vestido- Sonrió Nunnally, mientras le pedía a Sayoko que le mostrará a C.C los vestidos que encajan con "sus gustos".

Particularmente creo que a Lelouch-sama le gustará este- Mostrandole uno Blanco con varios encajes y muy tierno.

No lo creo- Negó la oji miel.

Yo creo que a mi Onii-sama le gustaría uno rojo -Terció Nunnally solo para dar su opinión.

Yo creo que a Lelouch le gustaría este- Dijo C.C tomando un sencillo vestido negro straples, que como único accesorio tenía un cinturón.

Entonces que no se diga nada más, C.C-san -La alentó Nunnally.

C.C se cambió y salió sigilosamente a la azotea.

Como ya era de noche, la única luz era de la Luna, aunque con esta le fue suficiente a C.C para ver a Lelouch apoyado en el barandal, esperandola.

Nunca pensé que fueras tan romantico- Se burló la recién llegada sobresaltando al pobre principe.

Ja-Respondió - Bueno Feliz Cumpleaños- Soltó finalmente el peli negro. En respuesta la chica solo alzo una ceja- No se cuando es tu cumpleaños, pero pensé celebrarlo el día en que nos conocimos- Se apresuró a aclarar.

Bonito detalle- Murmuro C.C mirando el campus.

De nada- Respondió el chico al no formulado gracias.

Lelouch se poso detrás de C.C, y le pusó un lindo collar, que tenía un dije en forma de corazón, y en el centro había una rosa.

Abreló- Alentó Lelouch a la inmortal, quien al acatar la petición y ver el contenido no pudó evitar soltar algo no muy común viniendo de ella.

Gracias- Y no era para menos, en su interior tenía una foto de ellos durmiendo- Un momento... ¿Como sacaste.. ?

Sayoko-Respondió a la inconclusa pregunta.

La velada después de eso transcurrió entre risas, discusiones y demás. Pero lo mejor de todo fue que... era un _hermoso collar de cumpleaños._

**No sé si les guste por lo mismo dejadme un reviews n.n**

**Rara forma de celebrarme el cumpleaños, ¿eh?**

**Bueno eso es todo.**

**Sayonara Minna!**


End file.
